


Modern Family: Girl Time

by bi_furious1



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Yearning to connect more with her daughter and step-mother, Claire invites Gloria to eat with her and Haley. But Haley and Gloria have their own special relationship...





	Modern Family: Girl Time

Modern Family: Girl Time

 

‘Ding Dong!’

 

‘Ding Dong!’

 

Hearing the second ring Claire Dunphy cleared her throat loudly, looking up from the dishes:

 

“Haley would you get that please?”

 

Staring down at her phone, the beautiful young girl continued to ignore her surroundings, tapping away infuriatingly as her weary mother looked on.

 

“Haley!”

 

Finally looking up, the eldest Dunphy sibling stared blankly back at her frantic parent from the other side of the counter:

 

“What?”

 

“Gloria just arrived, could you let her in please?”

 

Biting her lip, Haley paused, before responding quickly:

 

“Can’t. Busy.”

 

“Look I know you don’t like hanging out with us ‘old fogeys’ but I need you to be good today alright?”

 

Seeing her daughter glued to that screen once more, Claire tugged the phone out of Haley’s grasp, snapping impatiently:

 

“Answer the door or start paying rent, your choice.”

 

“But Mom!”

 

“No buts young lady, I’m tired of you taking us all for granted. Door, now!”

 

Huffing theatrically, Haley stepped down off the kitchen stool and flounced out into the hall.

 

Watching her daughter go Claire sighed, returning her attention to polishing the nearest surface.

 

Trudging toward the entrance, Haley cursed inwardly; this was going to be tough; keeping everyone in check was one thing, concealing her latest screw up could be disastrous.

 

Reaching the door, Haley put on her brightest smile as she tugged it open:

 

“Gloria!”

 

“Ding Dong!!” the exotic woman exclaimed brightly, her thick columbian accent evident from the first syllable: 

“Hola Haley!!”

Attempting to step backward, Haley grimaced as the taller woman pulled her into a tight hug, pressing her huge, plump red lips to Haley’s cheek. Feeling awkward, the blonde flinched as her feisty step-grandmother reached down her back, skimming over clothing to squeeze her pert behind.

 

…..

 

“Gloria and I had always had a… special relationship.” Haley began awkwardly, twirling her hair as she explained to camera: 

 

“A girl knows when she’s getting special attention. So, ever since I turned 18, I’ve let my step, whatever she is, get a little... ‘handsy’.

 

Haley bit her lip, eying the lens guiltily:

 

“I didn’t mind, she’s always been sexy and I got her to do me a few favours. You know, lifts, secret house parties, the occasional loan, stuff like that!”

 

Crossing and uncrossing her legs, Haley shifted on the family couch, looking uncomfortable:

 

“So I dunno, maybe I let things go too far?”

 

….

 

“Oh honey!” Gloria exclaimed, her hands groping Haley’s bubble butt wantonly through her skin tight jeans: “Look at what a lovely, lovely young woman you’ve becommmeh!”

 

Feeling Gloria weigh her behind, Haley balanced on her high-heels; tensing in their one-sided embrace:

 

“Gloria-“ Haley gasped: “-Please please don’t tell my mom I’ve been borrowing money!”

 

The Columbian woman smirked, relinquishing the smaller girl as she looked down at her:

 

“Don’t worry! I’m sure I can think of some way for you to pay me back!”

 

Running her eyes up and down the apprehensive teenager, Gloria smiled knowingly, before patting her behind.

Gulping, Haley nodded:

 

“Sure, sure, whatever you want, just be cool okay?”

 

"Okayy, but you are skating on thin eggshells right now!”

 

Turning away, Haley rolled her eyes at the Colombian woman's mispronunciation. Heading back into the house, Gloria followed expectantly, sashaying with every step, high heels clacking loudly as they walked.

 

Stepping into the kitchen, Haley felt Gloria’s stare burning into her back, rushing past her mother to take back her seat on the other side of the kitchen counter.

 

“Hiii!” Claire exclaimed, greeting the other woman warmly.

 

“Hola Claire!! A little spring clean-ing??” 

 

“Oh you know, OCD!” Claire replied breezily, secretly glad her efforts had been appreciated.

 

“It shows!” 

 

“The cleaning or my OCD??”

 

“UhuhhhH!”

 

Strutting into the open living area beyond the kitchen, Gloria inspected the space as she passed the teenager, fingers twirling through her wavy blonde hair as she took a seat before setting down her handbag on the gleaming surface.

 

“Well, how about I cook us up a snack and we all catch up a little?” Claire asked.

 

Reaching for her phone, Haley wilted under her mom’s gaze, withdrawing sheepishly. However without her iPhone for distraction Haley was forced to acknowledge Gloria’s sultry gaze, the Columbian woman barely concealing her inappropriate desire:

 

“I love a little girl time,” Gloria admitted, staring intently back at the nervous blonde opposite her as Claire began rearranging the kitchen once more.

….

“What?? I’ve always been a very sexual woman!” Gloria stated brazenly, leaning back against her luxurious cushions:

 

“So I’ve had my eye on little miss fashionista! She’s grown into…” Licking her lips, Gloria’s eyes momentarily lost focus, before returning her gaze to the camera:

 

“I have needs! Like I didn’t know she was leading me onnn? Come onnnn! The short skirts, all that pout-ing?! I knew she’d never pay me back. So I…claimed my prize…”

 

….

 

“This is going to be sooo much fun!” Gloria exclaimed, her lilting voice echoing around the kitchen as she clapped excitedly, Claire beginning to prepare their meal as she spoke. Reaching forward, the Columbian woman rested a hand on Haley’s knee, squeezing intently:

 

“I love this cute little outfit Haley!”

 

“Oh yeah! Sweetheart aren’t those new clothes??” 

 

“No!’ Haley shot down her mother’s question, praying Gloria wouldn’t reveal who’d paid for her latest ensemble.

 

“Really?” Gloria teased, her hand sliding subtly up Haley’s thigh, the raised kitchen counter concealing her movements from her oblivious mother:

 

“They look like designer labels…”

Turning red, Haley bit her lip, struggling to meet her mother’s eye whilst she turned to Gloria, pleading silently:

 

“I don’t remember…” 

 

“Thats not like you honey,” Claire laughed, bending down to grab a pan as she continued:

 

“Gloria why don’t you check the tags?”

 

“Mom!” Haley moaned, big brown eyes going impossibly wide as Gloria jumped at the bait, tugging the girl off of her stool so she could have full access to her young body.

 

“Haley behave.” Claire responded firmly, smiling as her Aunt reached enthusiastically for her daughter.

 

Pressing Haley up against the counter, Gloria made sure her hands were concealed from Claire by the blonde girl’s back, taking hold of her ‘prize’.

 

Running her palms up Haley’s sides, her fingers tangled in the light blue fabric of the girl’s airy tank top, exposing her belly and skimming over pale skin before reaching their intended destination:

Haley gasped as her step-grandmother palmed her breasts, wantonly squeezing pert flesh through her clothing even as her mother watched on; unaware of what was happening.

 

Biting her lip, Haley stared back into Gloria’s dark eyes as the middle-aged housewife unabashedly felt her up, groping her boobs like a horny schoolboy. Standing so close to the taller woman, Haley was forced to take in Gloria’s own cleavage, the Columbian’s spectacular chest bouncing exuberantly before her wide eyes, barely contained by her tight dress.

 

Feeling Haley’s nipples rise through her shirt, Gloria smiled wickedly:

 

“Oh yes, these are lovely Haley!”

 

“I’m not a fan,” Claire tutted casually, the other two awaking from their stupor as they remembered Mrs Dunphy was still in the room:

 

“All your outfits are so revealing Haley!”

 

Going bright red, Haley screwed her eyes shut, biting her lip as Gloria slipped a hand under the hem of her top, her fingers coming to rest just beneath her bra, curling against delicate lace as she spoke.

 

“I don’t think so,” Gloria replied, her nimble digits sliding under the lacy fabric and tightening around Haley’s nipple:

 

“A girl needs to test her boundaries.”

 

“Ohhh!” Haley gasped as the woman tweaked her soft flesh, her nubs becoming hard and pointed as the columbian tugged and plucked at her shuddering breast, causing the usually nonchalant teenager to pant adorably.

 

“Maybe you’re right,” Claire sighed, watching the nearest pan begin to boil as she began chopping vegetables:

 

“I just swear whatever these kids wear is always at least two sizes too small!”

 

“Haaaa!” 

 

Releasing an unconvincing laugh, Gloria continued to massage the powerless teenager, the inexperienced girl struggling to conceal her increasing arousal as the other woman played with her youngbody. Pressing Haley into the counter, the blonde squeaked as the older woman’s rounded curves brushed against her own, face mashed into Gloria’s impossibly large boobs.

 

Feeling cornered, Haley breathed in the curvaceous columbian’s spicy scent, long dark hair tickling her nose as Gloria’s sumptuous flesh filled her vision.

 

“No luck finding those tags huh?” Claire asked skeptically, returning her attention to her daughter as she poured chopped vegetables into the waiting pot.

 

Releasing the captivated teenager, Gloria glanced back at the other housewife, smiling innocently:

 

“No!”

 

Turning back to her mother, Haley shuddered guiltily, tugging a loose bra strap over her shoulder as she attempted to regain some composure; facing Claire once more.

 

Leaning heavily the counter, Haley sighed in relief, steadying herself even as her step-grandmother rallied:

 

Suddenly feeling those questing hands on her hips once more, Haley froze, eyes wide as Gloria pressed those impossibly large breasts against her back.

 

“These skin-niny jeans are amazing!” Gloria exclaimed, “And they show off your little bottom so nicely!”

 

“Thanks…” Haley murmured awkwardly, feeling those strong fingers curl around her inner thighs while her mother smiled back at her. Twitching in the other woman’s grip. 

 

Haley panicked, finally realising she was trapped between a rock and a hard place: reveal what was happening to her mom and admit her debt! But could she really let this happen? Sandwiched between her mom and another woman??

 

“Where’d you get those?” Claire asked doubtfully, watching Gloria run her hands around her daughter’s quivering navel:

 

“Banana Republic…” Haley stated dumbly, shifting her hips only to immediately regret it; her behind rubbing against Gloria’s warm crotch. The Columbian woman hissed, biting her plump bottom lip as her own lust quickly mounte.

 

“Lets see…” Gloria whispered into Haley’s ear, leaning over the girl’s shoulder as her hands descended over the teenager’s midriff, the tips of her fingers disappearing beneath the blonde’s tight waistband.

 

Haley whimpered as the Columbian’s fingers descended, slipping into her knickers as she in turn dug her own nails into the countertop, horrified and horny as she stared at her encouraging mother. Turning toward the fridge, Claire was non-the-wiser. 

 

Skimming over downy hair, Gloria cooed into Haley’s quivering ear, smiling wicked as her fingers reached the girl’s swollen peach.

 

Tugging moist panties aside, Gloria squeezed Haley’s hot, wet pussy, the girl tensing in her arms as the brunette held her crotch in her hands.

 

From that moment Gloria’s digits were insatiable:

 

Massaging Haley’s warm wet lips, Gloria ran the pads of her fingers around the girl’s sweet love hole, transfixed as she flicked her index finger against the blonde’s rock-hard clit.

 

“Unngh!” Swallowing hard, Haley clench the surface, eyes watering as Gloria stimulated her pussy, stirring her nethers just as her mother stirred their meal:

 

“Are you alright Haley?” Claire asked, concern creasing her beautiful face as she looked up at the other two women once more.

 

“Uh-Uhuh!” Haley moaned, nodding frantically as Gloria’s massage momentarily abated:

 

“Mom it’s, It’s just… Your cooking smells soooo good!”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Claire looked to Gloria for a second opinion:

 

“That’s right Claire,” the Columbian woman lied, smiling encouragingly:

 

“Trust me, dis is delicious!”

 

Beaming, Claire waved her spatula, flattered as she continued the meal:

 

“Oh Stop! Its just stir-fry! I’m just glad us girls could do this together! I only wish Alex could be here!”

 

“Me too Claire, me too.” 

 

“Well, did you find that tag?” Claire asked, noticing Gloria’s arms still nestled between Haley’s legs, her olive forearms working away out of view of the oblivious housewife.

 

“Nooo…” Haley grunted, her head lolling onto Gloria’s shoulder as the other woman increased her ministrations, fingers rubbing her cream soaked lips as the Columbian’s thumb tweaked her engorged clit.

 

“Well rummage around in there Gloria, you’ll find it! Just don’t be afraid to go deep!” Claire responded enthusiastically.

 

“But Mom-”

 

“What? I want to know that damn brand already!”

 

Hearing her daughter groan, Claire chuckled: typical teenager. Even with Gloria doing all the work Haley couldn’t help but complain.

 

Now that her fingers were nicely dosed in Haley’s cream, Gloria decided to take Claire’s advice:

 

Feeling those questing digits pry open her pussy, Haley scrunched her nose adorably, sweat forming on her brow as she focused all her energy on suppressing her natural reaction: desperate to hump them.

 

Whimpering as those two, long fingers slipped into her tight love hole, Haley heard the tiniest squelch as Gloria’s fingers came to rest: up to the knuckle in her snatch.

 

Knees almost buckling, Haley held onto the counter for dear life as Gloria began to piston her hand up against her nethers, hips rolling uncontrollably as the other woman brought her to a boil, just as the pans around them did the same.

 

Getting off on the rude girl’s reckoning, Gloria also enjoyed pinning Haley down, the blonde’s writhing hips creating a delicious friction between them.

 

Blinking hard as steam began to rise around her face, Haley felt unbelievable heat rise in her core, sweating profusely as she got closer and closer to orgasm, her own mother two feet away. This was insane!

 

Trying to cool down Haley stared at Claire, as if to remind herself how wrong this whole situation had become. However, instead of calming her down, Haley’s gaze fell onto her mom’s exposed cleavage, drawn in as she leant over the hob between them. Feeling another surge of heat rush down to her core, Hale whined pathetically. Now she was getting turned on by her own mother!

 

“Unnn-Uh-Unnngh!” Haley moaned, eyelashes fluttering as her attempts to conceal her arousal finally gave way.

 

“I know you’re hungry baby, hold on, nearly there!” Claire replied distractedly, looking up at the disheveled girl:

 

Seeing Gloria’s hands down the front of Haley pants, Claire exclaimed shrilly:

 

“Gloria!!”

 

The other two women froze, two deer caught in the headlamps:

 

“The label’s round the back silly!

 

“oh-Ohhh!” Gloria laughed in relief, smirking as she continued:

 

“If you say so Claire!”

 

“Wait,” Haley gasped, eyes widening as Gloria bent her over the counter.

 

Deftly unclasping Haley’s designer jeans, loosening the garment’s waistband, Gloria tugged them down her hips just enough to reveal the cleft of the blonde’s ass crack; delicious pink knickers framing the girl’s pert round globes.

 

“But Mmm-Mom!” Haley yelped in pure desperation.

 

Feeling a slippery digit, wet with her own juices, slide between her cheeks, Haley panicked as her underwear was tugged away from her soft behind.

 

Barely able to react, Haley went pale, still attempting not to writhe as one promiscuous hand continued to stir her nethers, making her oh so hot and needy whilst the other tapped at her backdoor. 

 

Pressing forward, Gloria met Claire’s eye, index finger disappearing deep into her daughter’s ass.

 

Mouth agape, Haley felt her tight backdoor stretch unnervingly, Gloria’s invasive digit sparking pleasurable sensations she’d never even known she could have.

 

Groaning uncontrollably Haley could no longer maintain any pretense, her orgasm bursting forth before she could suppress her body’s reaction:

 

“MMMmmm-Mommmmmmyyyyy!” Haley yelped, trembling as she came; soaking her knickers in the middle of the kitchen as Claire jumped, shocked at this latest outburst.

 

Collapsing forward, Haley fell face first onto the hob, her long dyed hair falling into the soup as she shuddered in-place:

 

“Ah-Ahhhh!” Feeling another climax roll over her, Haley’s big brown eyes rolled in tandem, tears running down her face as she came once more.

 

Feeling Haley’s butthole clench around her index finger, Gloria beamed as the mean girl was reduced to a quivering mess before her eyes, any hint of attitude long gone as she gave in to the overwhelming pleasure the Columbian woman had provided.

 

Squeezing Haley’s soaking pussy, Gloria tugged the tag on her jeans upward, practically wedgy-ing the teenager as she finally examined the text:

 

“Huh, it was Banana Republic.”

 

Stumbling upright Haley panted, eyes shimmering as she wiped her sweaty face, unable to meet either woman’s gaze:

 

“Mommy! I mean, Mom! I-I, I’m not feeling well!”

 

Scampering into the corridor, Gloria watched smugly as the frightened lamb escaped back to her bedroom, the girl hobbling as fast as she could with her pants still sliding down around her hips.

 

Flummoxed, Claire glanced back at Gloria in amazement before following the girl to the door:

 

“But Dinner’s ready! Honey? Honey?!?”

 

Smiling, Gloria stepped around the counter:

 

Returning to the other woman, Claire watched Gloria suck her fingers hungrily:

 

“Well, I guess it’ll be just the two of us. How is it?”

 

“Mmmmm! Wonderful Claire! You must taste!”

 

Not waiting for an answer, Gloria stepped forward, sliding the finger that had just been inside her daughter into Claire’s open mouth.

 

Tasting the digit, Claire was taken aback, met with a surprising, but delicious flavour:

 

“Mmm!? That’s, oh thats… mmm...”

 

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Claire sucked Gloria’s finger clean, swallowing warm cream.

 

“Mmm… I just wish Haley hadn’t run off like that! She can be so rude sometimes!”

 

“That’s okay Claire, I think we were just bonding!”

 

Grabbing her handbag, Gloria strutted out into the hallway:

 

“Maybe she just want to eat out?? Whatever happen, Haley cums…”


End file.
